Dear Diary
by Little-Sexay-Wolf
Summary: This is Dear Diary. I know what you're thinking 'Lightning's dear diary?' Well yes, actually, I AM *beeeeeep* Please read the A/N, very important to Dear Diary fans.... ^_^ AND READ MY BIO BAYBE!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha or co.... 

A/N: Hello! Many of you are probably wondering "ISN'T THIS LIGHTNING'S FIC?!" Actually, I AM Lightning. I had to create a new account, get a new email N stuff, and now I have to update all these fics.. @_@ Gah! All my stories were erased, all my reviews, and my years of work. ;-; Can all of you help out and review at least once, please? 

^^;; Well, I'll be updating this until it's where I left off. If you're bored, or have the time, please review. I have a lot to try and gain back. *smiles sadly* COME ON HENTAIS! LET'S FIGHT FOR YOUR NC-17 BACK! \-/ Wheeee! 

^^ -Lightning who is now "Little Sexay Wolf" ;-;-   


* * *

Dear Diary... 

Part 1: Love At First Sight... Gone All Wrong... 

By: Lightning 

***********************   


Kagome Higurashi walked down the corrider of the school's building, in her arms were her library books. Kagome smiled happily as she walked down the silent hall, humming to a tune that was on the radio practically 24/7.   
  


Kagome Higurashi was a bright girl. A girl who worried about her grades, loved friends, kind,   
helpful, honest, popular......and has never liked anyone in her ENTIRE life.   
Even though Kagome thought some boys were cute, she had never fully LIKED someone.   
But as long as she had her friends, it was fine with her.   
  
  


Kagome started to skip and whistle the tune as she tossed her books from arm to arm; dancing and twirling as she did a little dance for a pretend audience.   


Kagome laughed as she did dramatic and insane poses just for fun. Even though she was Ms.Perfect in everyone's eyes, she wasn't. She was just Higurashi Kagome, being herself.   
  


Kagome started 'chacha' ing as she danced, she was hyper today. She was hyper everyday. She was ESPECIALLY hyper today because they were having ::sighs dreamily: ODEN for lunch!   
  


^___________________________^   
  


Kagome squealed as her mouth drooled. ODEN ODEN ODENNN!!!!   
The words repeated in her mind like a mantra.   
  


Kagome then found herself at the library, she opened the doors and quietly walked into the silent room; her tiny feet hardly making a sound as it walked along the carpeted floor.   
  


Returning her books, she went all the way to the back of the huge library,   
not really eager to get the librarian mad or get questioned by her.   
  


Kagome walked through the ailes of miles and miles of books. Books about true storys, books about aliens, books about myths, legends, art, romance, science, ect.   
Yup, the library had practically a book about everything.   
  


Kagome then got to the back, she was suprised to see a young man at a table.   
His head was resting on a book as he looked like he was asleep.   
His long hair was tied neatly in a pony tail, his long black locks falling across his back.   


(A/N: How many of you think it's Inu yasha?)   
  


Kagome neared him curiously, her eyes wondering as she looked at the books   
that he had been reading. Stacks of books were piled near the sleeping boy,   
pencils, paper, and eraser dust were scattered all over the table.   
  


Kagome kneeled down over and gently tapped him on the shoulder.   
"Um, sir?" she asked, watching his sleeping face. "Uh, are you awake?"   


Kagome was greeted by silence, and felt like a total idiot.   


"Of course he isn't awake, what am I thinking about-"   


CHU!!!!! ^_^ (Translation:kiss!)   


Kagome was meeted with a kiss on the cheek from the sleeping man.   
She was so startled, she screamed and jumped 10 feet in the air.   
Kagome looked at the grinning not-sleeping-anymore-boy-who-tricked-her-and-kissed-her-on-the-cheek.   
  


He was grinning widley as his bright blue eyes danced merrily. His bright pink lips curved into a smile as wide as a pumpkin and all the way up to his ears.   
  


"Y-you!Y-you! " Kagome couldn't find the words to say. "YOU DIRTY MAN!" she finally said, pointing an accusing finger at him.   
  


The guy just grinned wider. "Hey cutie. What's your name?" he asked,   
getting up and walking towards her.   
Kagome backed up until she was met with the wall. "W-wha-?!"   


The boy neared her as his eyes danced some more with glee. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kouga Wolf, and your name might be?"   


(A/N::hides from Inuyasha/kagome fans:: HEY I'M ONE TOO!)   


Kagome gulped. "K-Kagome Hig-gurashi" she stammered, slightly afraid of this stranger. 

He smiled and put a hand on the wall, leaning over, and talked like nothing had happened at all. 

"Kagome, huh? That's a pretty name. Well, Kagome. Guess what?"   
Kagome laughed nervously. "Uh, what?"   


Kouga said it out plainly and simply, like it was an ordinary thing.   
"You're my girlfriend starting," he looked at his watch, "Now!"   


Kagome almost fell anime style. She glared at this guy. How rude! She didn't even know the punk and he was already claiming her to be his girlfriend?!   
  


She got nose-to-nose with him, and spat in his face. "Look, buddy!" she shouted,   
startling him and causing him to back up.   
  


"I don't even KNOW you! I am NOT your girlfriend, or woman, and I never WILL be!" she shouted, pointing a finger and poking him in the chest every time I (The author) capatilized a word.   
  
  


Kouga's eyes widened. He then smiled wider and held her hand in his. "I *LIKE* you!" he said, his eyes widening with awe. " You have so much spunk,and, and everything! " he excliamed. This time, Kagome DID fall anime style.   
  


"Did you just hear what I SAID?!" she screeched, causing the walls to rumble.   
Kouga nodded with an "^__________________^" look on his face. "Yes, dear, I did. Now, where do you wanna go on our first date?"   


Kagome felt like she was going to-to.... EXPLODE!!!!.....literally.   


Just when she was going to scream in his face AGAIN, somebody spoke up from the shadows.   
  


"Kouga!" a voice growled, revealing himself. "Get away from *my* woman!"   


A boy stepped out from behind the shadows, golden eyes blazed and his white hair swayed as he cracked his knuckles. Kagome fumed. Yet ANOTHER guy who was claiming her his woman. What was UP with guys these days?   
  


But as Kagome got a better look at him, she found herself blushing. This guy...   
was HANDSOME! She couldn't take her eyes off of him as she watched his every move. His big muscles, his lean body, his flashing eyes, they were all so appealing to her!   


Kouga scoffed. "This ain't Kikyou, dog turd. It's *Higurashi Kagome*!"   
  


Inu yasha looked startled, looking from Kouga, to Kagome, his eyes narrowed.   
"I'm not an idiot, you wimpy wolf! That *IS* Kikyou!!"   
  


The "wimpy wolf" laughed. "You're so stupid dog turd! Can't even tell the difference between your b*tch and my woman!" He said, and put Kagome against his chest.   
Inu yasha growled, "Get your hands off of her!" he shouted, taking a step forward.   
  


Kouga squinted his eyes and glared. "Look at her then! She isn't Kikyou!"   
Inu yasha raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but neared Kagome. He looked at her closley, seizing her up.   
  


"Kikyou...I've found you..." he whispered, just low enough for her to hear.   
"I-I'm not Kikyou..." Kagome whispered, suddenly slightly afraid of this person.   
(Sheesh, she's afraid of EVERYONE)   


Inu yasha's eyebrows shot up as he looked at Kagome even MORE closley. 

(Nose-to-nose to be exact) 

His eyes widened in realization as he backed away from her with a sudden motion   
as though she were on fire. "You're not Kikyou!" he shouted, causing Kouga to howl with laughter. (literally)   


Inu yasha turned red with humiliation. He scoffed and put his hand in his pockets and perpared to walk away. Kagome, slightly thankfull that he was leaving, remembered that she was in a *maniac's* arms.   
  


"Wait!" she called, causing him to stop. He turned around and raised an eyebrow,   
"What? You wanna laugh at me too?!" he growled threateningly.   


Kagome shook her head, "No! Uh, I want you to uh," How could she ask this man to help her escape this maniac when the maniac was holding her?   


She said the first thing that came into his mind. "I AM Kikyou!" she said, forcing a smile and laughing nervously. "I was uh, just thinking that maybe, uh, I could fool you after I got uh....MY NEW HAIRCUT!" she said, watching as Kouga and Inu yasha raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.   


"I'm not stupid," he stated plainly, looking at her as though she was a COMPLETE idiot. Kagome motioned to him with her eyes to Kouga. She made a face and tried to signal that she didn't exactly like this guy....Inu yasha got the picture.   


He smiled. "Well, well, Kikyou. It's you after all," he said, playing along with her game. Kouga's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?!" he shouted, confused as he looked at Inu yasha then Kagome. "You just told me you were Higurashi Kagome!"   


Kagome tossed her hair. "I lied," she said, walking away from him. From what she had heard, she guessed that this *Kikyou* person was probably this hot guy's girlfriend. And OBVIOUSLY, very important.   


Kagome walked next to the hot guy and smiled. "I'm so glad that you realized it was me in time," she said, blushing when he put his arm around her shoulder.   


Inu yasha glared at the wolf who was red with anger and humiliation. "Touch her again, you die," he hissed, then walked out of the library with Kagome, leaving a pissed off Kouga behind.   


"Whew!" Kagome exclaimed with relief once they got out of the library.   
She was slightly dissapointed when he IMMEDIATLEY took his arm off of her shoulder. "Thank you, um...uh.." 

"Inu yasha, my name's Inu yasha Kokorashi."   


Kagome smiled warmly, "Well thank you Inu yasha I-" 

"Just forget it," he interupted gruffly, not facing her. "It was nothing. It meant nothing, so just forget it ever happened."   


Kagome looked confused. "Uh...I guess so, I was just going to thank-" 

"I said, FORGET IT." he stated, glaring at her. "I don't know who you are and what you want, but I don't give a damn!"   


Kagome backed up, startled. She glared at him. "Fine then!" she huffed, her eyes turning icy. "I was just going to thank you for helping me, but if you had an attitude problem, you just should have said so!"   


Inu yasha whirled around and glared at her. "Shut up!" he managed to say through his anger. "You're nothing but a...a...a wench!"   


Kagome's anger snapped. This was the person that she had thought was handsome?! And possibly the only person she could have POSSIBLY liked?!   
Kagome picked up her hand, and slapped him. Right across the face.Smack! 

He was so suprised, he couldn't say anything at all. He touched his now red cheek and just STARED at her.   


Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. Before she could stop them, they rolled down her cheeks. "Jerk!" she screamed, then ran past him, her tears unable to stop.   


Inu yasha watched her retreating back, still too stunned to move. He dropped his head in shame. A jerk...that's what he was....to everyone.....   


********   


A/N:-_- I have to upload a lot of chaps.. bleh..NO one is probably reading this right now.. but if you are, do you mind reviewing? *puppy eyes* 


End file.
